User blog:TheAlphatheOmega/Rise of the Megalodon
megalodon (1).PNG megalodon (2).PNG megalodon (3).PNG megalodon (4).PNG megalodon (5).PNG megalodon (6).PNG megalodon (7).PNG megalodon (8).PNG megalodon (9).PNG megalodon (10).PNG megalodon (11).PNG megalodon (12).PNG 319 2040cm gun turrets. 12 Doomsdays One very very deadly Strong Force Disruptor wavegun. Operated by Khan. Strong Force Disruptor(cobbled together from explanations in chat, so the format is gonna be weird): the SFD is a ship-mounted, shotgun version of Shoop-Da-Woop that has a really long reload time but obliterates anything it encounters. if i shot off the SFD at a target, one moment the target would be there, then a giant blue-gray glowing wave beam would engulf it... and then it wouldnt be there, and soon after that(like 5 seconds after the target is turned into a molecular P/N/E cloud thered be a massive explosion as the effects of the SFD wear off the protons and neutrons of the nuclei it tore apart(and then the particles start interacting again) the SFD field starts out uberconcentrated and then spreads out because its a wave. so if you shoot it at something like one AU away(dist from earth to sun) it might be so rarified that by the time it hits the target, itd barely be noticeable, but if you are within, say, a couple thousand KM? seeya its a shotgun, in other words. A giant space shotgun of doom. however, it isnt going to be effective against planetary targets because the SFD field is a wave, not a beam. therefore, the wave will be mostly absorbed by the atmosphere, and there wont be a follow-up beam to get through the hole created. Basically, its a onehitkill against anything that doesnt have some form of protection or isnt thick enough to absorb the whole wavelike a shotgunshotguns deal massive damage but dont have much penetration against thick targetsso itd have to get into the atmosphere and into close range of a ground based target if it wanted to destroy it with the SFD ships with extremely thick armor would take heavy damage and have most of their armor eroded away on the side that got hit, but they could survive. planets/worlds with atmospheres would be mostly protected from the SFD. airless bodies suuch as asteroids, however, would take the full brunt of the SFD wave, and would have a good ten meters or so burned off their surfaces(below that, bunkers might survive), depending on what the surface is made of A word on Megalodon's armor(because apparently ppl are going to complain unless they know whats going on) Megalodon's armor isnt like human armor. Uber-advanced aliens developed this armor five billion years ago, and it operates on a totally different principle than out own. Our armor fails in specific places, so you can knock out individual parts of a ship, but these aliens had a different mindset. Their armor isn't something that can be punctured in one place. In addition, this armor is so hard it cannot be deformed(this will become very important later). Whenever the armor on the Megalodon ''takes a hit, it does not deform or get punctured. Instead, it takes the stress of the impact it took and distributes it evenly into the molecular structure of the armor, spreading it out along the entirety of the ship. The armor is therefore able to absorb immense amounts of damage without any specific parts failing, by spreading it along the entirety of the ship. It cannot deform, and it cannot be punched through. HOWEVER, the armor has a limit as to how much stress can be absorbed and distributed. Because ''Megalodon ''is so big and has so much armor, it can absorb quite a bit. But it does have a limit. You can think of it as a health bar in a video game. When the health bar is empty, the armor basically loses all of its effectiveness at once. However, this "health bar" regenerates, as the alien armor gradually releases its pent-up stresses over time, so the key to beating this kind of armor scheme lies in continuous and concentrated applied heavy firepower. Once this type of armor reaches is limit, it becomes brittle. Human armor can be penetrated, but a shot in one area doesn't affect armor in other areas. However, once the alien armor on ''Megalodon ''has reached its limit, it acts like an even worse version of human armor. A shot in one area will not only penetrate the over-limit alien armor, but will also cause damage to other regions of armor in the vicinity because it becomes brittle. The armor is so hard(it can't deform like human armor) that when it reaches its limit and becomes brittle, it can SHATTER from hits, much like cracks. Human armor penetrates neatly, but over-limit alien armor will spiderweb and crack over large areas. Basically, whereas human armor takes damage gradually, the alien armor doesn't. It will absorb everything you throw at it until it reaches a limit, and then it fails catastrophically afterwards. It is also important to note that once the alien armor has gone past its limit, it will still regenerate. If you get it below its limit, it will eventually come back above the stress limit and stop taking damage, so if an attack is successful in overwhelming the stress tolerance of ''Megalodon's armor, it must be followed up immediately. Clarification: I have been getting people suggesting that just burning/lasering/nuking their way through the armor would work. This is not the case. Megalodon's armor spreads the kinetic energy of projectile impacts across the entirety of the ship's armor. There is no reason why it wouldn't be able to do the same for other forms of energy, such as thermal energy (LOOKING AT YOU IN PARTICULAR, KITTY!). Category:Blog posts